Bloodborn
History ---- After centuries of continued mutations and feeding on bloodstone tainted vegetation, combined with the Priesthood of change actions to increase the effectivness of the military a new unique race emerged. Called by the priesthood "the Blessed", or "Bloodborn" they are higly mutated humanoids, gifted by Hensen with enhanced physical might and the ability to alter their own body as they see fit. At the first ages of their creation the Bloodborn served the Priesthood of Change as Elite bodyguards or agents, or joined the army reaching fast high level ranks, soon howhever the nature of the Free Nation overcome their social "conditioning" and they begun to join every aspect of the Free Nation society, adopting their brethren "easygoing" and ambitious nature, some of them also managed to join the priesthood or the echelon of Free Nation social structure. Most of the original Bloodborn see the free nation inhabitants as brothers and sister and have a personal sense of honor bring them to aid and protect their weaker friends, while they are fanatically devoted to Hensen aspect of change they tend to prefer focusing on making reality better to the people near them. After a while the Free Nation elite discovered that a particular high dosage of Elixir of Sin can turn someone into one of the Bloodborn, seeking for more personal power and wrognly fearing the original bloodborn physical superiority, many of them used their influence over the army or the priesthood to gain access to the required amount of the elixir. This second generation of artificially created Bloodborn had the same physical benefit than their "natural" brothers, however they had a much different mindset, having willingly traded "humanity" for power and with their mind warped by the side effects of the Elixir of Sin. This second group, for now, represent only a minority of the Free Nation's Bloodborn population, but a quite influential one. The first group tend to ignore them, due to the nation "live and let live" attitude however they some time come in conflict when the dark bloodborn attempt to increase their power by subjugating other free nation inhabitants. It is rumored that a few bloodborn existed from a long time, mostly among the Priesthood or its elite guards, it is rumored that Ambassador Vashen had two bloodborn bodyguards while visiting the Humite lands. Physical Traits ---- The Bloodborn does not have a common appearance, due to the high level of differentiating mutations among them, they tend, however, to have some common traits, for example most of the bloodborn have glowing eyes, due to bloodstone radiations, they tend to shift in color based on individual emotion or affiliation with a specific aspect of Hensen. Due to the amount of Bloodstone in their bloodstream their veins tend to have a faint glow and occasional "shifting", however many of them have the ability to conceal this last trait. Being originally bred for war many of them also have natural weaponry, like claws and fangs or a spiked tail and strong muscles. The majority of bloodborn also have enhanced reflexes, strenght, senses, with usually some kind of supernatural perception and an increased healing factor (usually too slow to work as regeneration in combat). They are capable to use their will to alter aspect of their own body, but even the level of this power is variable among them, they are also extremely adaptable to the surrounding area. Bloodborn usually have a longer life span than the Free Nation people, living an average of 500 years, the occasionally stronger mutations, however have a much shorter life time of a few years, while a few lucky ones, usually the ones getting regeneration special abilities can live almost forever. Racial Traits ---- |} |} Racial Feats ---- Gift of Claws - Heroic Prerequisite: Bloodborn. Your hands grow powerful retractile claws, they can be used as a melee weapon that deals 1d8 damage with +3 proficiency hit bonus and to qualify for dual weapon fighting and are part of the light blades weapon group. Unnatural Sight Prerequisite: Bloodborn, 13+ Wis. You become capable of see things that others can't, you have a +2 talent bonus to perception and a + 2 racial bonus to perception to notice invisible creatures and illusions. Fluid Form Prerequisite: Bloodborn, 13 + Dex. You gain a +2 bonus to saves against the slowed, immobilized and restrained condition, you can choose to roll the save at the beginning or your turn, without the +2 bonus from this talent instead of getting your normal save. Controlled Bloodstream Prerequisite: Bloodborn, 13+ Con. Large amount of bloodstone flow trought your bloodstream, your veins softly glows, when you spend an healing surge you regain extra hit points equal to your constitution modifier. Bloodgift Mastery Prerequisite: Bloodborn, 13+ Cha or Int or Con. You gain a +1 feat bonus to hit and damages with powers with the spellscarred key. Controlled Mutation - Paragon Tier Prequisites: Spellscarred Adept Talent, Bloodborn. After a short race you can spend the use of a daily power to retrain a single power that requires the spellscarred multiclass feat to be used, the new power must have the spellscarred keyword. Affiliation and Techs ---- The Bloodborn is a Paragon Race, was created in the Free Nation and joined it they have access to the Free Nation knowledge and revere the same Pantheon. Sample Stats ---- Bloodborn Bodyguard The original strain of Bloodborn was created by the priest of change, by constant use of the their power to enhance their personal guards, while many of the Bloodborn left their guard duty to look for their place in the world many of them was happy to keep protecting the priests and other important figures in the Free Nation. Most of them have clawed hands and scaled skin, they are trained from a very young age as fighter and protectors. They are allowed to voluntarily choose the one they are protecting and usually develop a strong bond of friendship with him or her. Level 18 Soldier (xp 2000 ) Medium Chaos Humanoid (Bloodborn) Initiative: + 16 Senses Perception: +17; darkvision HP: 170; Bloodied: 85 Regeneration: 0 AC: +34; Fortitude +32; Reflex +30; Will 28. Resist: 10 Variable (1/minor) Speed: 6. Claws (standard; at-will; basic melee) + 24 vs. AC; 1d10+8 damage. Bloodborn Frenzy (standard;at will) The Bloodborn Bodyguard makes 2 claws attacks. Defender Stance (Immediate Interrupt, at Will) When an enemy attack an adjacent ally (before rolling for the attack), the Bloodborn Bodyguard can shift one square and make a claw attack against the target (if in rage), if the attack hit the opponent strike hit the Bloodborn Bodyguard instead of the original target without rolling to hit. Burst of Vitality (Free Interrupt encounter, usable the first time that Bloodborn Bodyguard becomes bloodied). The Bloodborn Bodyguard unstable body have a sudden burst of twisted energies. Close burst 1, target enemies; +24 Vs Reflex; 4d8+7. Effect: roll d4 and apply the result to Bloodborn Bodyguard 1: -2 to armor class and reflex defense, +1 to movement and deals +1d8 damages with every attack, loose "Defender Stance" 2: Regenerate 10 and Weakened (save end both) 3: Regain 43 hit points and automatically save from any effect that a save can end suffer 10 ongoing damage until the end of the encounter, these damages stacks with other ongoing damages. 4: Loose defender Stance, until the end of the fight Bloodborn Bodyguard can shift 6 as a move action. Alignment: Unalligned Languages: Free Nation. Common. Skills: Athletics +22 , Perception +17, Endurance: +18, Intimidate: +17, Insight: +17 Str 25 (+17); Con 18 (+13); Dex 19 (+13); Int 16 (+12); Wis 16 (+12); Cha 15 (+12) Category:Races